


Snoop Dog is actually Loki in disguise.

by EdramiQuince



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter is awkward, SO MUCH FLUFF, Thor’s 10/10 pickup line tbh, Truth or Dare, Truth or truth, more like, space adventures, thorquill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdramiQuince/pseuds/EdramiQuince
Summary: Disclaimer: This fic has nothing to do with Snoop Dog or Loki my friend suggested the title and it was too perfect, especially because of it being unrelated.In which Peter Quill and Thor become stranded on a meteor and shenanigans ensue





	Snoop Dog is actually Loki in disguise.

Of course this had happened to him, Peter mused internally as he stared out of his space suit. It was meant to be quick. He and Thor would just get the meteor-rock-dust that he didn’t remember the name of and get out. But it was the Guardians of The Galaxy and nothing ever went as planned. While they were outside the meteor, their ship, as well as everyone inside, had been taken by a tractor beam. And now he was stuck on a tiny rock with Thor. Great. Peter sighed and dropped his head into his hands.  
“How long will we have to wait?” He asked the taller male, already bored.  
“I am unsure.” Thor responded. It was an uncomfortably quiet few seconds before Peter felt the need to break it.  
“How do you survive in space without a suit on?” He questioned, looking at the other, clad in jeans and a t-shirt that had an image of lightning on the front. Fitting.  
“I am insusceptible to most conditions that would kill a human.” It went quiet again. Not being one to give in to boredom, Peter looked around. The meteor was dark and there was nothing to do.  
“Can we play a game or something?” Peter asked, resisting a yawn due to the pure boredom flooding his mind.  
“What game?” Peter could tell he sparked Thor’s interest with the mention of a game.  
“I’d suggest truth or dare but there really aren’t any dares we could do without anyone else or anything here.”  
“I see.”  
“Truth or truth?” Peter asked, only half joking.  
“Truth.” Thor cracked a grin.  
“If you had to choose between going naked everywhere or having everyone read your thoughts, what would you choose?”  
“Nudity. It’s less of a social taboo on Asgard. I’m sure, even on earth, having everyone read my thoughts would be much more embarrassing as well.”  
“I have to agree with you there:” Peter chuckled a bit.  
“Who would be the worst Guardian to date?” The response came quickly.  
“Groot. I have no what he’s saying other than ‘I Am Groot’ over and over again so that couldn’t work out,” He snorted a bit at the mental image, “Who would be the best Guardian to date?”  
“You,” Thor responded easily. Peter thanked every god he had ever heard of mentally that he had a helmet so Thor couldn’t see him blushing. “You’re caring and detect when people need help. Two very good qualities.”  
“Thank you,” He said weakly, mentally slapping himself for the failure to respond eloquently.  
“Who is the most attractive person you know?” Thor asked. Peter wasn’t sure whether he generally didn’t realize that he was the hottest or if he was gloating. He was guessing the former.  
“You,” Peter meant to sound casual and cool but his voice had betrayed him. He decided to drop the topic like it was hot. Or like it was freezing cold. Or like it was an angry raccoon that bit him.  
“What’s the best pick up line you know?”  
“Pick up line?” Thor sounded genuinely confused.  
“Flirtatious line. Trying to get someone to like you romantically in a sentence type thing.” He explained. Thor seemed to understand after that.  
“Kissing is a language of love, how about a conversation?”  
“I’ll admit, it’s unique.” Peter let out a light laugh.  
“Who are you attracted to?” Thor asked. Peter took a second to wonder how fast this game escalated. His face was a vibrant shade of red. He took another moment to thank every god he’d ever heard of mentally when he saw the ship arrive.  
“Where were you?” He demanded as Mantis opened the door.  
“A passing ship assumed we had been stranded. After some diplomacy with them and a meal we headed back.” She said softly as she lead him and Thor back inside. Peter left his helmet on as he started removing the rest of his suit, attempting to will the blush on his face to go away. He quickly removed the helmet. He set down the bag of meteor dust he had collected and headed back to his bunk.  
Footsteps.  
Of course Thor had followed him.  
“Did I say something to make you uncomfortable?”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“You seemed eager to get away from me.” He sounded disappointed.  
“It’s- it’s nothing.” Peter’s face went a bit red from the stumble on his words.  
“Stop me if you feel uncomfortable.” Thor said, before leaning in. Peter’s face went several shades redder as he enthusiastically met the others lips.  
This was fine with Peter. So very fine.


End file.
